love letters
by the Red Omega
Summary: the girls find a letter and don't know whom it's for or from who. not my best summary, aaaaaany how how you like it. ps i am bad at spelling
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to posted this a long time ago but I burned my hand, so I couldn't move it that much, and had major writes block.**

It was a quiet day in littlest pet shop, it was Russell and all the girls, Russell reading a book, then walks out of day camp, Pepper thinking of something for a comity act, Zoe taking a nap, Minka panting something new, Penny Ling eating bamboo, and Blythe was back from FUN and making new designs.

"Hey Blythe can I see your new designs?" Penny said looking at here.

Blythe looked up and saw Penny standing there, "sure, come see." she said making room for her to see.

"Ah, there beautiful." she said.

"Thanks Penny, camp really helps my creative flow." Blythe said blushing.

"I'm going to be in the front of the store is you need me. Ok Blythe." she said waking.

"Ok Penny." she said seeing Russell and the Boys coming in talking and laughing.

"Aww man did you see how much air that kid got!" Vinnie said surmised

"Yes this that is true, be did get up there." Sunil said with a smile.

"He did go pretty high didn't he?" Russell said writing on his clipboard.

Then Penny walked out and looks around. She sees a paper near the door. So she goes over to it and pikes it up.

"I wonder how wrote this?" she then takes it back to day camp. When Blythe was gone, "where's Blythe?" she asked Minka.

"She said that she forgot something in here room, and toke the up and down box, and then she's taking the boys out to the park!" Minka said really fast.

Then the bum waiter open and showing Blythe with here new emergency comb, then leaving with the guys. "Bye guys well be back, behave yourselves." she said and left the room.

"Hay Penny ling watch you got there?" Zoe said wake from here nap.

"I don't know, I fond it at the door and was going to get Blythe to read it to me, but now she gone. Can you read this?"

(AN. I don't know if they can read in the show but they can't only Russell, Vinnie and Sunil can.)

"No I can't darling I never learned, Peppers can you read?

"Nope. Minka can you?"

"Sorry girls but I hate reading so I never tried!"

"I can't read what's on that paper waper nether wether." said Buttercream coming from the shop next door throw the hole in the wall.

"Here let me give it a where'll." said a voice the girls, besides Buttercream, did not want to here.

"Shivers! What are you doing here, your support to be at the park?" Peppers said.

"Hi, there twely werly Mr. squirrelly, what's the haps." Buttercream said.

"Hey there Buttercream, what are you doing here?" Shivers said.

"What you two know each other?" Minka said looking two both of them.

"Sure do. This squirrelly werly trim and twerly was hanging in front looking for thing and ping." she said

"Did any thing go missing when he left?" Zoe said still holding a grudge.

"Well he asked if a still needed my old candy andy borate and dety, I said no and gave it to him."

"I am now only taking thing I will need." Shivers said defending himself.

"Your tree is full of trash again, isn't it?" Peppers said disappointed.

"No, it stuff I need." he said.

"Metal drums lessen?" Pepper said.

"I need thaws to." trying to act all innocent.

"Will fix it when Blythe comes back. Right now we need to find out what this is." Peppers said holding the paper again.

"Can I see it." he said extending his hand to receive it. Peppers kept it out of reach from him. "I know how to read." he said trying to take the paper again.

"Oh… um… fine but give it back when you're done." Peppers said.

"Thank you now. Chum chum. 'this is hard to tell you to your face, but I really like you, I like the way your eyes shin when I look into them, I laugh at all your jokes you tell me, your fashion choose always makes you look so beautiful, and how you have all that energy you seen to have every day, there is some thing about you that is different from all the girls I know. I hope one day I can tell you to your face how much I love you.

Love,

You're secret admirer.'"

"Aww that so sweet. I shod know, I live in the sweet truck." Sugar Sprinkles said coming in to the day camp. "How are all of you, hey there squeal dude."

"Hay there Sprinkle. Do you have more fur ball I can have?"

"SHIVERS!" all the girls said besides Sugar Sprinkles and Buttercream.

"Is that like you name now, that so fits you, Yay." Sugar Sprinkles said.

"Shivers livers musky whiskers!" Buttercream yelled.

"What?" Zoe said.

"What?" stiffening body, coiling ears, thumping foot, uncoiling ears, and sighing, "aaany how, that's a nice name, Shivers is my misters."

"What did you just say?" whispered Minka to Buttercream, how is just thinking of what she said and blushing. Fortunately for her Shivers vanished, again.

"Where did he go now?" Zoe said getting frustrated with him.

"Hi the names Peppers Clark and I'm a sunk. And you would be?" Peppers said sarcastically.

"Right dog some time I do forget." she then started sniffing the air for Shiver's sent. She ends up around the tier swing. "Shivers you in there?"

"Yes, I just want to take a nap. So if you all will excuse Me." then you can hear snoring coming from the tier.

"Well he's no help in finding out who this goes to and from how." Peppers said.

"Penny where did you find it in the first place?" asked Zoe.

"At the door of the shop." she said.

"So how was there before you went there?" Peppers asked.

"I guess it was the guys. I was the last to arrive before the Vinnie and Sunil."

"And out of all of them who do we know that can read or write?" Zoe said.

"I can only think of Russell bo bussell." Buttercream jumped into there conversation again.

"Maybe Vinnie." Minka jumping around.

"Sunil did see where Blythe crush was when he was practicing his psychic." Peppers said thinking back.

"Ok, now how is the romantic type?" Penny asked.

"Vinnie is too self-centered to be the writer, and Sunil is too afraid of his shadow. Russell is the only one that has been there for all of us." Zoe said.

"She right. He was there to help Minka when she stopped working right, Peppers when she thought that old bananas thought she was not funny, Zoe with that dog show, even if he won the show instead of Zoe, and me…what did he help me with again?" Penny ling asked stumped.

"He was going to tell Blythe that you hated what she made for you, even thon you look at it wrong."

"But is it really from him and if so to who?"

Later that day when Blythe come in with the boy

"You guys made me look like a crazy person." Blythe said with blush all over her face.

"Sorry, we where trying to help." Vinnie said.

"And you hade to make me crash into him!"

"It was the only way for you to talk with him." Sunil said.

"And then you try and make me talk to you, like he can understand you."

"Don't look at me I tried to stop them." said Russell looking at his clipboard and turning pages, "hay have you seen a paper lying around."

"What did it have on it?" Vinnie asked

"You'll know it when you see It." he said blushing a little.

"lets ask to girls." they all when in to day camp seeing all the girls taking and laughing, "hay what are all taking about." all the girls point to the tier swing, and you here snoring coming from it. So she goes and looks in inside of it, "what the what? Shivers what are you doing back here?"

Shivers wakes from his nap, "Blythe, how are you doing, as for me, I was in the neighborhood and…"

"He has junk in his trunk." Peppers said making everyone chuckle.

"Yes that, and I will need a place to stay, any one?" every one stay quiet.

"Um-he cans stazy waszy and the sweet shop with me." Buttercream said blushing a light pink that no one can tail.

"I was thinking since he said he was 'my pet' he can stay up at me place." Blythe said to the pets.

"That make so much sense, Sugar sprinkles never officially meet."

"Blythe Baxter, nice to meet you. Any how, have you seen a paper around here?"

Every one just said, "No."

"Ok, get ready you guys your owners going to be here soon so I will see you guys tomorrow. Come on Shivers."

"Goodnight guys." Shivers said on Blythe head.

"Night guys, my and Buttercream are going to night."

"Good night!"

**So how'd you like it, and if you have to you can sugar coat it. Red Omega out.**


	2. ch2

Up at Blythe apartment.

"Hi dad."

"Hi there Blythy. You know that you have a squirrel on your head right?"

"his name is Shivers he followed me home from the park one day, and I had to help him with his home there, and now he need a place for tonight and then he can go home." she explained.

"You know if like you can keep him so you have someone to keep you company when I'm not home, what do you think little guy."

"Are you sure dad? I mean, yes I wanted a pet, and I love the pet at the day camp, but are you sure I can keep him?" she said with her big eyes.

Roger looked from Blythe, to Shivers, and back to Blythe, "yes you can keep him. Welcome to the family Shivers Baxter." Shivers was so happy he jumped onto his face.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Blythe said

"(I'm part of a family.)" Shivers said.

Down with the pets.

"I feel that are lives are going to change big time." Sunil said with the willies.

"How so?" Vinnie said with fear.

"I don't now yet." he tried to calm himself.

"Well will find out tomorrow." Russell said looking for his paper he lost.

Over with the girls.

"So what do we do about this paper that we know is from Russell." Penny ling said trying to fined the paper, "what the? It's gone."

"What do you mean 'it's gone?'?" Zoe said

"Gone as in gone."

"5 treats says Shivers stored it some where." Peppers said calmly.

"I'll take that beta!" Minka said happily.

"So what do we do about Russell?" Penny ling asked wall scratching her chin.

"How about we spend some time with guy, like a date but not a date just hang out and talking." Peppers said.

"Yes that is a fabulous idea; I think I should go first." Zoe proclaims.

"I wanted to be first I hang and talk at the same time" Minka was trying to go first. That started an argument about who will go first.

At the sweet shop

"Why did you ask if Shivers wanted to stay here, we only have the bed Cristy got for us for the week while the truck is out. Do you like Shivers or something?"

"Well um…I just…" Buttercream was looking for something to change the topic, she stated to pull here eras, "look at the time, off to bed."

"pleas tell me." she said with the beging cat eyes you cant say no to.

"nighty wity." she said going to bed. Pretending to snore.

"Were not done talking about this, night Cream."

Back at Blythe room.

"So that's you're new pet?" Youngmee asked.

"Yup, I call him Shivers, because when I meet him he was shivering before he found some hair ball and used it like a scarf."

"He looks pretty cool for a squirrel." Jasper said.

"He's so cute I wish I had a pet squirrel." sue said.

"I love the little guy, he has one problem though." Blythe said sadly.

"And what's that?" all of them said together, "jinx!"

"He is a Klepto*." she said sadly.

"Can I come over tomorrow and see." Youngmee said.

"Sure you can, bring Buttrecream and Sugar Sprinkles to."

"Hay wait a minute." she looks at Shivers more closely. "I know I saw the squirrel around some where. He was in front of sweet delights some time ago." she proclaimed.

"so you still coming over before we star work?" she asked, "no Shivers not that." shivers what taking thing again and right now he pulled a box from a pile in the corner and it fall all over him, "will see you tomorrow." then she hung up on her computer.

"A little help." said the squirrel under all the boxes.

"What am I going to do with you." she said smiling and helping him out of the mess.

"Love me forever." he said happily

"I have to don't I." she gave him a smile.

Back ant the pet shop.

"Ok so it Minka, then Peppers, them Zoe and finally me." Penny ling said tying to come to an augment.

"I'm good with that." Minka

"Some here." Zoe

"Ok." Pepper

"Finally." Penny then looks out the window and saw here owner. "Bye guys see you tomorrow."

"Bye Penny ling!" every one said.

"So what do we do now?" Minka asked.

"20 Q?" Peppers said.

"Sorry not for me, my owner is here and I'm car pooling with Sunil. Come on we are leaving Sunil, me owner is here! Bye guys!" Zoe yelled and ran out with the blue mongoose.

"Bye, so do you guys want to play 20Q with me and Minka?"

"I want to go first. Is it smaller then a breadbox?" Vinnie said.

"No." Peppers said.

"Does it have the color green?" Mika asked.

"No."

"Is it O.B?" Russell said.

"Yes. How'd you do that?"

"lucky guess." he side still looking for that paper and find out his owner is waiting for him, "sorry guys but I have to go now, night guys!" he said and left the day camp, when he left he saw a piece of paper, "finally I found it, good thing no one found it." he please it back in his clipboard and left Littlest Pet Shop.

With Zoe and Sunil.

"Hay Sunil, has Russell ever talked about a girl he likes?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know if he like this girl, but he has said she is fun to talk." he explained.

"Is it Minka?"

"No."

"Peppers?"

"No."

"Penny Ling?"

"Its no one from Lps, she lives right next door to him, I think he said her name is Tiffany?" Sunil said trying to remember her name.

"So what is this girl?"

"I think she's a porcupine."

"Hum, any ways, So Sunil do you like some one." she said with a smile.

He bushed so much his face turned purple. "I rather not answer that question."

"You so due you have to tell me who she is. Please, please."

"I will tell you nothing!"

"Please just one thing, like her eyes that's it."

"Fine she has the most beautiful eyes of Red-Violet." he said with a little drool.

"Red-Violet? What color is that." she was stumped.

"Look it up." he said. "We'll this is my stop. I'll see tomorrow, night Zoe."

"Night Sunil."

Back at Blythe's room.

"Shivers this is stuff I need for school. And there, I made you a bed to sleep in tonight."

"Thank you." He said inside a drawer in Blythe dresser.

"Shivers!" she go in and picked him up, when she look in and saw that it is neat and tidy. "Wow this so clean, I didn't know that you where so tidy."

"Well after you and Peppers help me out with my home I tried and be clean so it didn't smell like old bologna."

"Well it's getting late, time for bed little Guy." she then hugs him and puts him in his bed, "night shivers."

"Night Blythe and tomorrow starts my new life." he whispered that last part to him self.

**This is the word *kleptomaniac-is the inability to refrain from the urge to steal items for reasons other than personal use or financial gain, if you didn't know already.**

**This is something new I want to do, today's word of the day is ****addlepated**** (ad-dle-pat-er) adjective. being mixed up : confused.**


	3. say what now

**Sorry I'm late I hade company over all week and could not for life of me had time to write this fic but thank for wait.**

The next day.

Blythe was the first to walk up and hers snoring, "I don't remember dad to snore?" then she see Shivers in his temporary bed, "right. Shivers is my new pet, this will get some getting use to. Well time for breakfast." she gets out of bed to walk up Shivers, "come on little guy time to walk up if you want some my pancakes."

Then you here running coming from the hall, then the door opens, "did you say your making pancakes!"

"Yes dad, I'm making pancakes today." she said with a semi-awake squirrel in here hands.

"(I want chocolate in mine.)" He said sleepy, Blythe just giggled.

"Come on you two." she said walking to the kitchen.

20 minutes later.

"Boy I'm I full." Roger said, "And we still have more pancakes."

"I know dad, Youngmee is coming over and is bring Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles, and this is for them." then the door dell rang. "That must be them." she goes to the door, "coming." she opens the door, "hay Youngmee, hi there you two. Come on in there's pancake in the kitchen."

"Thanks you." Youngmee said.

"(Thanky, thanky, cotton hanky)" Buttercream said.

"(Yay, I love then, thanks.)" Suar Sprinkles Said.

"No problem." she said.

"(hi there Sugar, Butter.)" Shivers said from the table with a big belly.

"(Hay Shivers dud.)" Sugar Sprinkles said jumped on to the table.

"(Howdy ho there Shivers.)" Buttercream said hoping next to him.

"So how is life with this little guy so far?" Youngmee said wail petting him.

"So far so good, he snores by the way."

"(Do not.)" Blythe rolls her eyes.

"Well sweet heart I have to go can't be late or they leave with out me…again." he said with his hat on.

"Don't you think it be better if you put on your pants, Mr. Baxter?" Youngmee said.

"opps." he says blushing and running to pot on pants, "ok I'm going now! Bye you two."

"Bye! Jinx!"

After all the pancakes where gone and they where in Blythe room.

"So let see him in action." Youngmee said.

Blythe walk up to the dumbwaiter and opened it, their where thing staked inside, "it only took him 5 minutes to do all this." she get some of the thing and put them back to where they go.

"wow." she said.

"A little help would be appreciated." Blythe said.

Shivers got some things and help, Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles did there bets to not drop some thing and Youngmee was getting the last of them when she tripped and fell in the dumbwaiter and it fell down. "Youngmee!" Blythe ran out of the apartment in to littlest pet shop, "hi Mrs. Twombly." she just ran past her and into day camp after all the smock cleared. "Youngmee are you ok?!" she said concerned.

"I'm fine you should think of locking that thing up." Youngmee said a little dazed.

"At lest the pets aren't here yet. Come on lets go back upstairs." Blythe walked her out. "I'll be back Mrs. T."

"Jeepers what happened to her?" she asked.

"The old dumbwaiter that connects me room to the day camp. I tell you about later, promise."

They eventually arriver back at Blythe room.

"Youngmee, Youngmee, tall use that you're oks was no far awsy." Buttercream said.

"What?" Youngmee asked.

"what." stiffening body, coiling ears, thumping foot, uncoiling ears, and sighing, "aaany how, are you ok no broken bones."

"Two things, one in fine nothing broken. And two, way are you talking to!" Youngmee screamed,

"What you can understand them two?" Blythe asked.

"Two. You mine you know what there saying." she said.

"yes I have been able to talk to them for a long time now." then she pulls out her phone, "you can now talk to animals 3 easy step to getting use to it (step 1, freaking out and trying to tell some one, (step 2, getting use to it but still freaking out. (Step 3, make it second nature and accept it. You don't know how much I wonted to tell someone this." Blythe said happily.

"So how long have you been able to talk to them?"

"Ever thins I moved here." Blythe said happily.

"So that time at the fashion show, 'I thought I would have to get the pets to talk down.' you meant talk."

"Hay sorry to break this up, but the shops are about open and you promised to help me get my stuff from my tree." Shiver said running up Blythes head.

"Really! Oh man, come one Youngmee." she said picking up her bag.

"Right behind you." Youngmee said getting her bag, Buttercream, and Sugar Sprinkle.

"So what to you thinky dinky kicheny sinky." Buttercream said in her usual way.

"This will get some getting use to."

"Well you get what she said, mostly."

Then back with LPS

"So you found out about the dumbwaiter."

"Yes, I'm sorry I never tolled you about it."

"It's fine just as long as you haven't used it to sneak in to the shop after its close."

"I haven't, I promised. I have to go to the park to get Shivers stuff, I'm taking the pets." Blythe said.

"Is that this little guy?" she scratches behind his ear.

"Do you have the paper work so you can keep him?"

"I'll get them later today I need to get his stuff."

"I'll go get them for you if you want?"

"Thank you Mrs. T." she goes to the back room and gets leashes for the pets. "Come on guys we going to the park every one."

"Hi dee ho there fellow pets, what we doing."

"Hay Buttercream were going to the park to get Shivers belonging so he can officially move in to Blythe room. Do you want to come?" Russell asked.

"Do cats have nine lives?" she said

"What?"

"What?" stiffening body, coiling ears, thumping foot, uncoiling ears, and sighing, "aaany how, you betcha, I have to go and tall Youngmee." she said and hoped back to sweet shop.

"what." all the pets said looking at Blythe and Shivers.

"Long story later let go to the sweet shop and what." Shivers said climbing on Blythe head.

"Come on you guys. We have to go."

They enter the sweet shop.

"Hay Blythe I coming and helping you, plus my shift don't start for an hour." Youngmee said holding Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkle leashes.

"I still don't get what Buttercream was talking about." Peppers said to the group.

"Still freaky, how did you keep calm?" Youngmee asked her friend.

"Well to tell you the truth you're doing better then me on my first day. I ran out of littlest pet shop after 2 minutes." she said.

"Umm, were still lost here." Russell said.

"What's the porcupine's name again?"

"Hedgehog actually." he said

"Fine, what's the hedgehog's name?"

"His names Russell bo bussell." Buttercream said instead of Blythe

"Hi there Russell bo bussell."

"The names really Russell Ferguson. And you can understand us."

"Let me handle this Russell." Blythe knows where this is going and picks her up, "thank you." then she clears here throat. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?"

"I understand. I'm not hard of hearing." Youngmee said

"Well thin let me intrudes you too every one with a little number I like to call, oh right let me intrudes you too ever one." Zoe was getting ready to sing.

"Um maybe you should be waiting till we get to the park, its dangers dancing and singing in the middle of the streets." said Sunil.

"fine." she said

When they got to the park.

"Home sweet old home." Shivers said.

"You moved out yesterday." Vinnie said

"Jeepers peepers this is a neat place." then a soccer ball was flying towards Buttercream.

"Look out Buttercream!" every one said.

Buttercream jumpep and curved with the ball and landed a back flip. Everyone had gapping mouths.

"Thanky thanky, cotton." then she got hit by a Frisbee knocking her out cold.

"Buttercream, Buttercream, Buttercream! I think she's unconscious." Shivers said, "She be fine. It happens a lot her in the park, but someone should be here till she wakes up."

"Then you should be the one to look after her, trust me squirrel dude." Sugar Sprinkle said.

"Fine."

**Again sorry long week no time**

**Today's word of the day is**

**Suf-fuse**

**Verb**

**Gradually spread through or over: "her cheeks were suffused with color".**

**Thank you. Red Omega out**


	4. ch4

All the pet (mines Shivers and Buttercream) where going to help move Shivers out of his tree home. But there was someone not looking forward to see the house.

"Hay, Peppers why are you at the back of the group." Russell said slowing down to talk with her.

"It's just, last time I saw Shivers place I didn't know if I should've been impressed or sick." the memory was making her weak.

"Here let me help you." he throws one of her paws around his solders and helps her walk.

"thanks." she said feeling better.

"No problem." he said.

"Hurry up you two were almost there." said Blythe.

"What is taking you two so long?" said Sunil.

"She doesn't feel so good, come help me." Russell said.

"Again I am not a Doctor." he said walking to them.

"I need you to." he whispers the plane to Sunil.

"I'm right here you don't need to whisper it." Peppers said.

"Right, sorry." Russell said.

"Ok get ready." Sunil started to look into Peppers, and then they start to change color.

"Ok Sunil, that'll do." Russell said.

Peppers eye's stop changing colors, "what are we doing back here, every ones way up there." she started to run and catch up.

"I know you could do it." Russell said.

"Please, I am a professional." Sunil proclaimed.

"Let's just hurry up." he rolled up into a ball and speed off.

"What for me." the blue mongoose said.

With Shivers and Buttercream under a tree.

"So we just wait here till they come back." Shivers said to himself, looking down at Buttercream on his tail that was on his lap to support her head. "It funny I had a dream like this yesterday but I was the one in some ones lap, I can't remember who though?" he was talking to no one in particular. "so lets see what's going to happen, I'm going to be a pet, come over to the sweet shop, and spend the rest of my life with people the like me. Cant ask for a better life then that."

"Hay there Shivers what's up buddy." said a random squirrel from nowhere.

"Sup man, what's up with you?"

"Nothing much, but I see you have a pretty cute girlfriend." he said.

"What? No, no, no! Where fiends she's just passed out. Frisbee."

"I see, but you need a girl in you're life, and what better then this one, but if you don't want her I'll take her off you hands."

"Look, she a cool bunny and an awesome friend, but I don't know if she likes me. I like are friendship the way it is. I don't want to pot it in jeopardize." he said stroking her head.

"That was so cheesy."

"And what did you do when you saw Darlene?" he said with a smirk.

"It was… I mine… she was…" the squirrel stuttered and Blushed like mad.

"Check and mate." he said.

"Just think about it." and he ran off, "later Shivers."

"See way Rodney. And say hay to you're cousin Eddie for me."

"Ya, I'll try not to." and gone.

Back with the every one else.

"_Littlest pet shop pest." _and pos.

"So how was that Youngmee?" Zoe said.

"It was good, but I still think this is creepy."

"And you're starting to deal with it." Blythe said.

"Soon you're going to talk with us and think it ok, mostly Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles." Russell said.

"Come on we have Shiver think and not his trash, lets go see if Buttercream awake." Blythe said.

They walked all the way back and found Butters still out.

"Hi guys, what happened to all my stuff?"

"This is you're stuff, the rest that you don't need is in the trash." Youngmee said calmer now.

"Making it second nature, you past all the steps." Blythe said.

"So what are we going to do about Buttercream?" Shiver said, and then he feels her moving on him.

"Ow, that hurt a lot." she said rubbing the spot she was hit on.

"Good, you're awake." said Sugar Sprinkles.

"I just needed a good nap and I'm good as new." she said happily.

"Wait, say that again?" Vinnie said.

"I just needed a good nap and I'm good as new." she said a little slower this time.

"Weird, that hit to the head made you talk normally, or rather not in rhyming every thing." Russell theorized.

"So now will know what you're talking about, every time we talk." Penny said, "So what are we doing tomorrow."

"Oh, oh, I say we have a party in celebrating Shivers moving out of the tree and into Blythe room, what do guys say." Minka said talking a mail a minute.

"I like that a grate idea what do you say new owner." Shiver said with pride.

"That a perfect idea Minka." repeated Blythe.

"And I'll plan the party!" both Zoe and Peppers said in unison.

"Ok, but only if you two 'co-operate' this time and not at the last minute." Blythe said looking down at the two.

"Come on Blythe, were not going to ruin this party like we almost did with Penny Lings party again. I say it be pirate theme." Peppers said to Zoe.

"Oh, and the cake can be a treasure chest, acorn flavor of cores…" (AN. exedra, exedra I'm not going to spoil how the party going to go.) And they talk about it on the way to LPS and SD.

"Hay Russell want to hang out when we get back to day camp?" Minka asked him.

"Sure, I'd like that." he said with a smile.

"Yay!" then she run to the girls, "I'm hanging out with Russell today." she said happily.

Shivers then walked up to the girls when the guys, Blythe and Youngmee out of ear shot.

"Sorry I forgot to give this back to you yesterday." and then runs up to the guys.

"I win! You owe me 5 treats." Minka said.

"Darn, when we get back, I promise." Peppers said.

"What is this about 5 treats?" Buttercream Asked.

"We made a beat that Shivers hide this paper." Peppers said holding up the papers.

"so what are you doing for Shivers party? Hum, hum." Sugar Sprinkles said with a smirk and a nudge.

"what is she talking about?" Penny Ling asked.

"I think I know darling, she's saying that Buttercream here has a crush on Shivers. I mine I saw her blush when she asked if Shivers wanted to stay with her." Zoe was silenced by Buttercream. "shhhhhhhhhh. I don't want him to hear you." she whispered.

"hay Youngmee I need to asked you something?" said Peppers. "we need a cake shaper like a treasure chest, and it has to be acorn flavor, we tell you the rest tomorrow."

"Sure thing Peppers." she said. "Later guys. I'll come and get two after my shift." and Youngmee left into the sweet delights shop.

"Ok guys let go in." Blythe said.

When they got in, "I have the papers for you Blythe." said Mrs. Twombly.

"Thank you I'll start the paper work after I pot the pet in day camp."

"That reminds me we have a new camper to day name Ulrich, but I forget what he is."

"I'll find out right now." she said walking in to find a ferret like animal sleeping on the couch, it was chocolate fur body and a white under belly with a black tip tail, and look like he was at lest a foot long.

**Ok there are two things I want you guess. 1) who was the squirrel that Shivers was talking to, hint it was on a cartoon. 2) what is the animal I was describing, hint they change there fur to white in the winter. If you get them right I'll give you a shout out, or put in one of you're OC's**

**Now today's word of the day is,**

**Contraband (con-tra-band)**

**Noun**

**Illegal or prohibited traffic in goods : smuggling.**

**Please tell me if I'm doing good, no one said any thing last chapter, and tell me if I did something range in this chapter. Red Omega out, peace!**


	5. new friends

**Thank you all for reading my fic so far, it's not what most of you thought I would be, I know. The answers to the two questions, the squirrel was from squirrel boy, and the animal was an ermine. The one two people that got is half right was Elmdawn and the one what got both where TheBizarreImmortal, and his oc is Sing Kros read and fine out more.**

"So who's going to wake the new guy?" Vinnie said, when he looked at all his friends they where looking at him. "Fine, I'll go." he said walking up the animal. "Um, hay pale are you sleeping?" he asked nervously.

"No, I was in a coma and you save me life thank you." he said it in a funny sarcastic way that got some laughter from the group.

"UN, you're welcome. I think?" he said clueless, then Peppers waked him with her rubber chicken that she always has. "Ow what was that for!?"

"For a lake of brains." she said nonchalant.

"Hay!"

"any was, hi there my name in Russell, that is Vinnie, Peppers, Sunil, Minka, Zoe, Penny ling, Buttercream, Sugar Sprinkle, Shivers, and Blythe."

"I'm Ulrich Stern." then something in him ticked and he chased after Shiver.

"Hay, what did I do now!" he ran all over the place, up the tubes that are all around the day camp that no one use, to the shop and back then to Blythe.

When he was close enough she grabs him.

"Hay there, what do you think you're doing chasing my pet?"

"Must get food."

"Food, way would you think Shivers if food?" she asked.

"Did this human just talk to me?"

"My name is Blythe and yes I can talk to pets, and stop chasing my pet please."

"Sorry but I'm an ermine, and we sometimes eat them, but fine, just let me sleep." he then climbs in a bed. The Blythe walked out with Shivers.

"Sorry but I just need to ask you some questions." Russell said, "and I promise to lave you be."

"Fine, ask away."

With Blythe and Shivers 10 minutes later

"And done."

"Wow, all that just so for me to be you're pet."

"Just for you little guy, not that many people have you as pets." she then put all the paper work in an envelop. "Come on Shivers we need to go and get this approved." she then pots on her helmet.

"Ready to go." Shivers said.

They walk into day camp.

"Hay guys, I'm going out for a little, play nice." Blythe said.

"Hay, can I come to?" Buttercream asked.

"It fine by me, Blythe?" Shiver said.

"Ok, come on." she said handing her and Shivers a helmet, and left to city hall.

"Hay, Russell ready to hand out!" Minka said jumping around him.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Russell asked.

"Lets pant!" she said and grabbed his paw and ran to her easel.

"Oh, I almost for got to tell you, there's a girl that Russell talk to out side of LPS. Sunil said her name is Tiffany, I think?" Zoe said to Penny ling, Peppers and Sugar Sprinkle.

"And what is she anyways?" Penny ling asked.

"I believe I'm a porcupine." said a girl, with green fur and quills, standing next to Sugar Sprinkle.

"Hm?" all the girls said looking at the new girl coming out of no ware, "AAH!" they all yelled.

"What's with all the yelling!" said grumpy ermine.

"What, what happened!" said Russell covered in yellow pant. "I herd screaming."

Then everyone looks at him for a sec, and then started to laugh.

"What happen to you?" Peppers said wall pointing at him, he then starts to blush. That added more laughter to the group, "pokeball go!" and she throw a ball at Russell.

"Hay you almost hit me!" he said.

"That's the point, 'Pikachu'." Peppers said and laughed some more.

"Were sorry but you look ridiculous." Tiffany said trying to stop laughing.

"Sorry I can't stop laughing." Penny ling added.

Then Russell left day camp to wash off.

8 minute later.

"You all done now." Russell said, and receiving nods all around. "Good, now what was all that screaming about before." he asked.

Every one pointed to Tiffany, "hi." she said.

"What are you doing in LPS?"

"Owner left and though that I would be happier coming her then staying home alone." she said looking at all the pets. "You didn't say there were a cat, and an ermine here?"

"That's Sugar Sprinkles and Ulrich and this is."

"Minka, Vinnie, Peppers, Sunil, Penny ling, and Zoe." she said pointing to all of them. "Did I get them right?"

"Yes and there Buttercream and Shiver, but there out with Blythe." he said. "Everyone this is my neighbor Tiffany, but some times I refer to her and little sister."

"Hi Tiffany!" everyone said.

"Hay there, Russell has talked a lot about you all." "Really I'd like to here what he said about us." Zoe said dragging her to a for off corner.

"Oh wall, back to panting!" Minka said Dragging Russell again to the easel.

10 minutes later.

"You know this is fun just relaxing and hanging with a you." he said panting a pitcher.

"Way, thanks Russell I like hanging out with you to." she said with a little blush.

"done." he said and showed Minka.

She looked at it, tilted her head, squint at it, and lined forward, "ok I give, what it is?"

"It's a banana." he said.

"Really? Looks more like apple."

"What you staring at?" Vinnie asked looking and the drawing. "I thought potatoes where brown?"

"It is clearly a squash." Sunil said come into the conversation.

"That look like an egg plant" Ulrich said.

"No it a banana!" Russell yelled, he then tried to draw a bunny.

"Um…Chihuahua!" Minka said.

"A horse." Sunil said.

"Teddy bar." Vinnie said.

"An alien with flam thrower and a rocket launcher." Ulrich said.

"Um…ok, a Chihuahua!" Penny ling said come into the group.

"Sorry Minka said that, and no." Russell said.

"Zoe after Blythe tried to cut her hair." Peppers laughed at the memory.

"Don't remain me, is that a bone?" Zoe said.

"That a lovely pitcher of um… pineapple?" Tiffany asked."

"It's Buttercream." Sugar Sprinkles said.

"That looks nothing like me." Buttercream said back with Shivers and Blythe.

"But it is a bunny." Shivers said.

"Thank you." Russell said.

"You should lave the panting to Minka." Blythe said.

"Fine but one last one," he then scribbled some thing down.

"Tree." Minka said.

"Shrub." Sunil.

"A mounted." Vinnie said.

"Trash can." Penny ling said.

"Toaster." Zoe said.

"Kibble dispensers." Peppers said

"Bath tube." Buttercream said.

"Sugar bags." Sugar Sprinkle said.

"Nuts" Shivers said

"Snow man." Ulrich said.

"A toilet." Tiffany said.

"Robot." Blythe said.

"Fire hydrant."

"Thank you." Russell said and looks to see who it was. It was a male spider monkey with midnight blue fur and cream colored head hair and chest fur with a circle shaped robotic core on his chest. "Um, who are you?" every one then look at him.

"SING!" Minka ran up to him and tackled him to the fool and hugging him

"Yes it nice to see you to cousin." he said returning the huge.

**Ok I know that was horrible but I can't think right now. I promise I will try better next time. Have a suggestions tell me. I might be late to update next week I college again next Monday. And will have less time to work on this fic, but fear not I will continue it. And just wait; there be more shipping just has patients. You know how you guys are.**

**The world of the day is **

**Utmost(ut-most)**

**Noun**

**The highest, greatest, or the best of one's abilities.**

**Red Omega out, peace! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I forgot me laptop at home so I couldn't upload this ch earlier.**

All the pets were in silently waiting for Minka to introduce him to all.

"OMG what are you ding here, it's been so long, what have you been doing, where are you owners, how long are you going to be staying here. This is so exiting!" Minka started to hyperventilate and started punting.

"In order, my owners left me her, yes I haven't seen you in over a year, inventing all sorts of thing, they had to get to an Expo around here, and for the week. Now that that's out the way, do you mine introduce me to you're friends." he said with a smile.

"this is Russell, Penny ling, Peppers, Sunil, Zoe, Vinnie, Buttercream, Shivers, Sugar Sprinkle, Tiffany, Ulrich, and Blythe, everyone this is my cousin Sing Kros." she said so fast its amazing her moth is still attached.

"Hi there, and before you ask, yes I can talk to animals." Blythe said.

"So you're the girl that talks to pet hi I'm Tiffany." she said.

"She also my neighbor and thought-of little sister." Russell said.

"Hay, has some one seen my magic wand?" Sunil said looking for it.

"Give me a sec." Peppers went up to Shivers and grabbed his tail and pulled out a wand. "Would it be this?" Peppers said handing him it.

"Shivers! You said you would stop. You're going to have to watch yourself or he mite take something of yours, he a klepto." Blythe explained.

"I think I can deal with that." Sing said walking to shake all there hand but tripped and fall.

"Are you ok?" Buttercream asked.

"Ya, it's just a bump." he said it all quietly like.

"What." Peppers said because she didn't hear it.

"It was just a bump." this time a little louder.

"He gets like this some time when he bumps his head." Minka explained.

"It's normal for me." he said.

"It's still nice to meet you." Russell said writing it down for future references.

"so what do you want to do now that you're here, I think we should go some where with Blythe and have fun, fun, fun!" Minka said swing from vine to vine that they have in day camp. "Let go to the museum! You will love, love, love It." she said pulling him out of day camp.

"So what do you guy want to thins this two are going out and seeing the sits." Vinnie asked.

"Russell, want to help me with my comedy act." Peppers asked.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." he said following her.

"I am going back to sweet delight." Buttercream said hoping away.

"What for me, I like the sweets." Shivers said.

"Hold it there!" yelled Sunil, he went up to him and patted him down, "there it is." he said finding the TV controller and then passed it to Vinnie.

"I almost forgot! Thanks Buddy." Vinnie said looking at the clock and turned it on, "Shake-A-Leg!" and with that Tiffany joined him, thins she like the show as well, go figure.

"Ok, you're good." he said walking back to his magic box.

"Wall, I think I'm taking a cat nap." Sprinkles said walking to here the bed.

Penny ling, Zoe, and Ulrich where sitting around in awkward silent.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Penny ling asked

Then they hear laughter coming from Peppers. "that's so funny hay you guys come hear this." she motioned for them to come over to watch, (I'm sorry if you don't find it funny, but my class was dieing after I said this joke, the rest I just made up except the Y joke) "500 apple walk into a bar and the bar tender said." Peppers setting up the joke.

"Hay, free apple cider!" Russell said then every one started to crack up.

"That is so funny" Sunil said.

"Why did the O say 'OW'?" he asked holding an O block.

"I don't know." said Penny.

"because it bumped into a W." he said the slid it to a W block, receiving laughter from all of his fiends, then pulled out anther W. "why did this one said 'WOW'?" he just got waiting stares. "It ran in 'OW'." and slid it to the OW making is WOW. "What is the letter after X?" he asked.

"Y!" they all said.

"Because I want to know." he said chuckling.

"I get it, that's funny." Vinnie said clutching his sides from all the laughing. (AN, I'm sorry if you did not find any of these jokes funny.)

"So this is what you meant when you said you where once 'Fun Russell'." Tiffany said.

"Yup. And I've run out of jokes to say." Russell said Bowing to his Friends.

"Those where really funny Russell." Buttercream said coming back from Sweet Delights with Shivers.

"I thought to said you where going to get some snakes?" sugar Sprinkle asked.

"well." said Shivers.

Flash back some minute age.

"Hay Youngmee what you doing?" asked Buttercream.

"Making the frosting for the cake." she said getting some in a small cup and giving it to Buttercream and Shivers, "what do you guy say."

Shivers gets some and tries it, "a little less cinnamon." he said.

Buttercream tried some two, "yup less cinnamon, more acorn." she said twisting her ears.

"thanks, good to know," she fixes the recipe and sees the two going for some treats, and lifted it out of there reach, "nope, sorry you two but I think you need a bath first." She said pointing to the hole in the wall, they go through it.

"I wanted to try some of the sweets, and not from the trash." Shivers said all company.

"I know how you feel me sweet." Buttercream said not knowing what she said.

"What?"

"What?" she just looks at him and then blush realizing what she said. "I meant my 'sweets', you know like they where my sweets, ha-ha." she said trying to pass it off.

"What the letter after X?" they heard it from in the hole.

"Y"

"Because I want to know." then they reach day camp and saw Russell up on sage.

Flash back over.

"Ok. So what do you think Minka and her cosine are doing." asked Vinnie.

With Blythe, Minka and Sing.

"Here we are." Blythe said getting off.

"Yay." Minka jumped out.

"Ok." Sing said it quiet and was getting out when he slipped and fall on his head, "go thing I was wearing my helmet." he said with a smile, let see what in here." he said with new found energy.

Back with the pets.

Every one was doing there own little thing, Russell was still helping Peppers with her shtick, Vinnie and Tiffany where watching the remainder of Sake-A-lag, Sunil doing magic for Ulrich, Penny Ling, and Sugar Sprinkles, by pulling Buttercream from his hat, not knowing how he did that, Zoe and Shivers having a talk.

"So you're going to be wearing an eye patch, and a peg lag. What do you think about this?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you be doing this with Peppers? I thought you where co-party planers." Shivers said and saw Buttercream being pulled out of the hat, again.

"That was supposed to be a bouquet of flowers!" Shivers heard him say.

"Ok I will talk to her, now that aside what do you think of Buttercream." she said with a smirk.

"W…what makes you think I like Buttercream." he said with a blush all over his face.

"Now, I didn't say like her I said 'what do you think of her. But from you're reaction I can tall you love her a lot." she was giving him a smile.

"Ok fine but places don't tell any one, even her." he said well looking and seeing her come out of the hat, again.

"Come on I don't want to be pulling her out again!" Sunil yelling at nothing.

"Fine I promise." she said holing up her right paw and her left one had her finger crossed behind her back.

**So I guess now that I'm in college again it will be a well for me to update, but don't wore I will keep going , but it might be every other week I update this fic, sorry if you guys don't like this news, but please be patient with me. Tell me if something is wrong in this fic. **

**Today's world or the day. **

**Mot juste.**

**Noun**

**The exact, appropriate word.**

**Again I'm sorry if you don't like that this will not be updating every week, college is hard. Red Omega out, peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was 4:00 now in littlest pet shop, 2 hours after Zoe's take with Shivers, and everyone was doing something. Vinnie and Tiffany where dancing, Penny ling taking with Sugar Sprinkle, Sunil washing himself after a mishap with a magic trick, Peppers preforming a show with Russell as her assistant and everyone was watching them, Blythe, Mika and Sing were back to.

"Where do pie like to stay?" Peppers asked.

"Where!"

Then she though the pie and landed on Russell's face. "On faces." then another pie landed on her face, "where did that came fr..." another pie hit her, this time filled with pubbing. Laughter filled LPS. "Ok this is funny." she then started to laugh with her friends.

"The amassing Peppers everybody." Russell said with a towel in hand and gave it to peppers to clean herself. Then held paws and take a bow.

"Hay Peppers can I talk to you in Blythe room." Zoe said inside the dumbwaiter with Blythe. "And call Youngmee so we can talk."

"On my way, sorry Russell I have to go thanks for the help." she said running into the bum waiter.

"Any time." Russell said and then went up to Minka and Sing to asked Sing some questions.

Up in Blythe's room

"So what do you want to talk about?" Pepper said.

"Don't tell anyone, but Shivers just told me he really likes Buttercream. And because I love, love, I want to help him and her get together, and I think this party will do the trike."

"So that was he's letter that he had with him last night?" Blythe said.

"No that's Russell's letter he was looking for the other day." Peppers said then covered her mouth.

"But you said that none of you saw anything that he was looking for." Blythe said to them.

"I just that, if he know we have it then he would never tell us witch one he is crushing on." Zoe explained.

"Wait, Russell has a crush on someone in LPS. That so cute." She said.

"Yes, now enough about him we need ideas, Youngmee how's the cake coming along?" Zoe asked.

"Almost done, and you did say that it's a pirate them." She said. Zoe and Peppers nodded their heads. "Let's pot everyone into a ranks like a real pirate ship. Shivers as caption, Buttercream and his 1st mate, etc., etc."

"I got an idea, let's draw straws." Blythe said, Zoe and Peppers started to literally straws. "No, I mean piking a straws from my hand and it will have a color that color will correspond to what place you will have, but were going to have to trike Buttercream in to getting the straws we want."

"You guys can deal with the details, it my turn to hang out with Russell, buy." Zoe said going down the dumbwaiter.

"What is she taking about?" Blythe asked.

"We'll you see, we think Russell like ether Zoe, Minka, Penny ling or me. So we are hand out with Russell and seeing witch one of us he really like."

"Why not just ask him?" Youngmee said. "It would make things easier for all of you."

Back at day camp.

"How many time is that now?" Russell said looking at Sing as he bump his head, again.

"I lost count after ten." Minka said.

"I'd say it would have to be 13 maybe 14." Ulrich said.

"You're a little accident prone aren't you?" Russell said.

"You can say that. But I like to make thing like this grappling hook." He fires a hook and ran into a branch on the tree.

"Make that 15." Ulrich said.

That was when the dumbwaiter came down and opened and Zoe came out. "I have returned!"

"Welcome back Zoe." Penny ling said.

"Hay there." Russell said.

"Hi there Zoe." Sing said it quietly.

"Hit your head again I see." She said.

"You have no idea." Ulrich said walking passed them and going to the TV.

"Anyhow, Russell I need your help." Zoe said.

"sure." He said following her.

**I'm sorry that it's so short from all the others, I don't have much time this days, I will probably post next mouth. I just can't do this every week, I'm sorry.**

**World of the day**

**Shindig**

**Noun**

**A social gathering with dancing.**

**I'll be around and look at my page, Red Omega out, peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

"So Zoe, what do you need help with?" Russell said to his friend.

"I would like you to do a duet with me. "She said

"You want me to do a duet?" she nodded, "with you?" she nodded again. "You know I won't say no to a friend, But wouldn't you want Penny ling or Vinnie."

"I would very much want you to help darling, you did help me make those moves for me at the," she inhaled as much air as she could, "Ultimate Supreme Miss Congeniality Most Photogenic Most Talented Sparkle Grand Supreme," she stops for a short breath, "of the 6 and under, even if I didn't compete and you winning in my place." She said that last part to herself.

"What was that?" he said.

"Nothing, nothing just talking to myself." She said.

"Ok, so what song do you want 'us' to sing?" he said.

She do to the CD player and plugs in her head phones and put them on. (A.N. not ear phones the one that's go over your head) "Come on there's plenty of room for two," she pulls the head phone to make room for him, but Russell was just standing there, "Don't worry I won't bit." She said with a smile, and Russell accepted it. "Unless I'm startled." She said so he can hear her.

"Very fun, Zoe." He said and sat with her as their faces where touching. "You recently went to the salon didn't you?" he asked her.

"How did you know?"

"You're fur is really soft and is smooth to the touch." This made Zoe blush a little and her tail started to wag.

"Thank you." She said then started the song.

Bake in Blythe room.

"Ok, let's go over what we got so far for the party." Peppers said.

"We have the Ranking we need to assign, the cake, entertainment, present and…" Blythe trailed off.

"Costumes you still need to make." Youngmee said.

"Right, Peppers can you go get Shivers, Buttercream, and Sugar Sprinkle for me." Blythe said.

"What about Tiffany, Sing, and Ulrich?" she said sitting inside the dumbwaiter.

"Not right now." She said starting to lower the box.

"I'm still amazed that you kept this secret for so long, this just so much for me to handle in one day."

"You get used to it, I never really tolled you or the others in fear that you all might think I'm crazy." Blythe said grabbing cloth, tape measure, peppers, pens, ecta, ecta.

"Wait! So the pets really did drive the truck both times."

"Like I said, yes."

Back at the day camp.

Peppers opened the door to the dumbwaiter and saw Zoe and Russell sitting next to each other sharing the head; phones, Penny ling, Buttercream Minka, Sunil, Sing, and Ulrich watching TV; Vinnie and Sugar Sprinkles looking at each other eye to eye not blinking, with Tiffany in the middle of them, felling Jealous of Sprinkle, but no Shivers in site. She goes up to Vinnie, Tiffany and Sugar Sprinkle.

"Have you guy seen Shivers around?" She said.

"No way do yo, AAAA! Thanks I just lost." Vinnie said. Looking at Peppers.

"You gave to teach me how not to blink for so long." Tiffany asked.

"I'm going to go look over there, and when you done Blythe want you in her room, but what for Buttercream and Shivers." She said to the cat.

"You got it." She said and went into the dumbwaiter.

Then Peppers when up to Buttercream, "hay have you seen Shivers?"

"No sorry, I was watching Bolt with him then he left not to lone ago." Buttercream said.

"Ok, just go and wait in the dumbwaiter for now I'll find him.

"Ok." And off she hoped.

She then went up to Zoe and Russell, "have ether of you seen Shivers around?" but they didn't hear her, "Hello, earth to love birds, are you in there." Still nothing. Then she went up to the CD player and put it to full.

"AAAAHHHHH!" they screamed pain.

"O good, now that I have your attention, have you seen Shiver around." She said all innocently.

"No, we haven't." Russell said glaring at her.

Zoe then sniffs the air and points to the only chair in the room, "he's behind the couch." She said rubbing her ears.

"Thank you." She said and found Shivers with something in his hand, she just stays quiet and looks to see what's in his hands. "what's you got there?" she said making him jump and dropping the thing in his hands, she looks to see it was Buttercream old candy barrettes. "Why do you have this?" she said picking it up.

Shivers snacked it out of her hands and hid it behind his back. "Nooo resin what so ever." He said slowly and hade a major blush on his face, "ok I like Buttercream more then I let on, please don't tell her." He said.

"Don't worry about me I can stay quiet, besides Blythe won't you up stairs now, Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkle are waiting for you in the dumbwaiter." She said and goes to the TV and watches Bolt.

Shivers then hoped inside with the girls, "hay, you two ready to go."

"Ready fready." Buttercream said to full around.

"Yes." Said Sprinkle.

"Then off you go," he then starts to pull on the rope. "Second star to the right, and straight of till morn." He said.

"Where you get that from?" Buttercream said.

Shivers stop pulling and surged, "I hired someone say that at the park once, have no clue where it's from." and he starts to pull again.

"And the time in school." Hey heard a voices that belonged to Youngmee

"I was looking for Russell, he sneaked into my backpack." Blythe said as they opened the hatch in the wall.

"You called for us." Shivers said look at the two girls.

"Yes I did I just need to take you measurements to make your costumes for tomorrow. She said holding the tape measure, "you first Shivers," she said patting the table, he when up and stead there as Blythe measured all around him. "ok thanks now Buttercream," she sis the same and last was Sprinkles, "ok that it, Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkle can you go down and tell Tiffany, Sing and Ulrich to come up here, Shivers your stuff is here do you mined putting it away and then you can go back down if you want."

"Ok I'll pack my thing away." He then get to work and right when he's done the dumbwaiter is back.

"I do not like her." They hear voices coming from it.

"I think you do." Said another voices.

"And what about you and casino, I saw you two." Said the 1st voices again.

The door opens and you see Tiffany, Sing and Ulrich.

"What where you guy talking about in there," Blythe said.

"Nothing," they all said together.

**Sorry if this is a bad chapter I didn't have that many ides this month, next month will be better. Thank you all that are my fans for reading this chapter and all my other fic's.**

**The word of the day is.**

**Incarcerate. (in-car-cer-ate)**

**Verb.**

**To put in prison.**

**I'll see you all next month The Red Omega out, Peace!**


End file.
